


I’m a mess baby

by Pink_Haired_Hunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted AU, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Multi, No Incest, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Haired_Hunter/pseuds/Pink_Haired_Hunter
Summary: “Wait Alison gets a lift? Since when? Why can’t I get one?” I pout and turn to Ben.“Because you don’t have any friends.” Ben quips.“Ouch Benji, you wound me. But that’s not quite true. I seem to recall being quite friendly with Josh last night when I sucked him off. You know, he tasted strange, almost like-““-Please stop talking.” Ben, rudely, interrupts. Its not even nine yet and he looks so done with my shit.“exactly like your body moisturiser.” I smirk.Ben shakes his head, looking thoroughly confused now. “What? How do you even know what that tastes like?”“The real question is, do you think he moisturises his dick?”OrAlternative universe where the Hargreeves are all adopted and raised together by normal parents. Set in high school.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s) mentioned, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s) mentioned, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 20





	I’m a mess baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just before you start reading know that:  
> -This is set in England cause I'm not going to try and understand how american school works.  
> -The characters are 15 and it is mentioned that some of them are having sex but it is not shown.  
> -It is not beta read but if anyone wants to help out, leave a message in the comments  
> All that said, enjoy:)

Okay, at this point I’ve figured it out: school is pointless. I don’t care enough about whether or not I pass science to put in more effort. I don’t care if I get told off by a teacher because, at the end of the day, it literally makes zero impact on the rest of my life. I don’t really even care what other people think about me, to be honest with you, zero fucks and all that. But this is the first day of the year, so I actually have to wear the proper uniform and not be late. Got to keep up the image of being a good student so the teachers let me get away with more. Well, maybe good student is pushing it, more like a likeable student. I’ll have you know I’m very charismatic.

Also, my hair still looks kind of purple. I coloured it over the summer holidays and it was meant to be wash in, wash out but, yeah, it’s definitely still purple. I’m going to need all the brownie points I can get to let me off the hook. I did not run down the hill on my way to school for nothing.

**From Bentacles**

08:30

Really Klaus? Late on your first day? You know, if you didn’t put on your eyeliner, you wouldn’t have had to run to school. Or you could have got up a bit earlier and Diego would have walked with you.

Read

Yes Ben, I know. Little bitch sending passive aggressive texts. But it’s not like it’s my fault I suck at time management. I’m probably going to be late to my own funeral. Could you imagine? Everyone would be sat crying and then someone would have a big epiphany and they’d be all like ‘oh shit where’s Klaus?’ Coffin bearers just bring in my corpse with guilty expressions like, half an hour late. Try and explain that my body somehow managed to get lost. It’d be a classic Klaus moment; they’d be laughing through their eulogies. Well maybe not, but I sure would be.

08:33

Who said I was going to be late bitch? I’ve been enjoying my leisurely stroll.

Delivered

Ugh, I’m probably going to have to run more now. Don’t want to have to see his stupid smug face. I don’t even want to be there and I’m running, this is such bullshit. At least this year should be better because I got to pick a subject I actually like. If I was less academic, I would have got three options, but academic subjects look better for the school so… hey, what can you do? They keep insisting we got two options, as if a choice between history and geography counts. But anyway, I get to do drama now, fun. Alrighty that should be enough running. Then I can walk the rest, completely chill and natural like I was this way all along.

08.35

You left the house at 8:15 no way you’re making it without running. Also, you have exactly 5 minutes to get here.

Read

08.37

Gasp. Have you been stalking me Benny boy?

Delivered

In my defence, if our form class wasn’t in the P.E block, I would never be late. But it has to be the only classroom at the other side of the school, it’s a good 5 minutes away from everything else. If you think about it, its not even my fault.

Finally, I’m here. I burst through the door, on time I’ll add, yelling “Guten Morgen!” and gracefully swooping over to my chair. I wink at Ben and he rolls his eyes, but he loves it. Mr Grey looks to the clock as the bell goes off and raises his eyebrows.

“Guten Morgen Klaus.” He says, “And on time I see, that makes a change.”

“Hmm I’ve decided to turn over a new leaf Mr Grey.” I reply, “ From this day forth I shall be your most bestest student.”

He smirks a little. See? Charisma, I told you. Then he looks at my hair with a sigh and a shake of his head. But he just gets straight on with the register so… excused? Maybe? I settle in, taking of my fluffy coat and smirking at Ben. Then I pull out my phone.

08.39

What? No. Alison told me. She gets a lift from her friend’s dad now, remember? She gets to leave later.

Read

“Wait Alison gets a lift? Since when? Why can’t I get one?” I pout and turn to Ben.

“Because you don’t have any friends.” Ben quips.

“Ouch Benji, you wound me. But that’s not quite true. I seem to recall being quite friendly with Josh last night when I sucked him off.” I say and look into the distance, remembering said instance.

“That doesn’t exactly sound like a friend, Klaus.” Ugh, he’s got his parent lecturing face on. Equal measures disappointed and concerned, better cut that off.

I lean in dramatically like I’m sharing a secret and whisper, “you know, he tasted strange almost like-

“-Please stop talking.” Ben, rudely, interrupts. Its not even nine yet and he looks so done with my shit.

“exactly like your body moisturiser.” I smirk.

Ben shakes his head, looking thoroughly confused now. “What? How do you even know what that tastes like?”

“The real question is, do you think he moisturises his dick?” I laugh again, “Could you imagin-“

“Klaus!” Mr Grey yells looking red in the face. I don’t think he’s angry though maybe… embarrassed? The rest of the class are also watching, a mix of disgust and giggling. I raise both my hands shaking them a little and grinning wildly.

“Here!”

He carries on with the register. He doesn’t ever tell us to be quiet during form, and honestly, we’ve had stranger conversations. He’s probably just a bit peeved I missed my register call, but he keeps glancing at me so, maybe not. Oh well. I look to Ben but he’s reading now. Boring.

“Bennnnnnnnn. What are you doing? You can read at home.” I whine, maybe a little obnoxiously. But I put my head on his shoulder and look up with round eyes, pouting a little, looking adorable. Ben glances at me then back to his book.

“You don’t look cute and your puppy dog eyes haven’t worked on me since we were ten.” Ben says but he doesn’t really mean it. I keep staring at him and it doesn’t take long before he puts the book down.

“Fine.” He sighs, I’ll just wait to find out if my favourite character dies or not.”

“Who cares about your favourite character when your favourite person is right here?” I say, framing my face with my hands and battering my eyelashes.

“I mean, Tom’s okay” Ben says looking at the blonde behind us, “but I wouldn’t say he’s my favourite person.” He’s smirking so I dramatically fall onto him, hand against my forehead and put my feet up on the desk.

“First, I have no friends, now my own brother doesn’t love me. How did you even know that guys name?” I say, before looking back and adding a “No offence Todd.”

Ben hits my stomach. “His names Tom,” he laughs, “you arsehole. I literally just said it.”

“Feet off the desk Klaus.”

I take my feet off the desk and laugh. Then the bell goes off, just as I was getting comfortable, the little bitch.

“ugh it’s too early for school.” I groan, “ What’s the point in form class anyway? I could have had another 20 minutes in bed.”

Ben starts packing away his things. “We have this conversation daily.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” I correctly point out, also pulling on my coat. “Hey, do you know what class I have first?”

Ben rolls his eyes. “You’ve got French. Did you lose your timetable again? I told you to take a picture on your phone.”

“Hey! I didn’t lose it!” I say. “I know exactly where it is. It’s in my bag.”

Ben looks up with a raised brow before he notices. “Did you seriously forget to bring your entire bag?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments make my day and kudos make me write faster ;)
> 
> For future chapters, each character will have at least one class with Klaus. Then at lunch and home time and whatnot, they'll all be together.


End file.
